


Halloween

by ShameInYou



Series: Layne and Jussi Staley [9]
Category: Alice in Chains
Genre: F/M, Family, Halloween, Het, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShameInYou/pseuds/ShameInYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about Halloween at the Staley household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling stressed out today and wanted to put something out quick. You may fly through this story. Hope you like it.

Layne walked into the kitchen and sniffed the air, seeing a pan of fresh pumpkin spice cupcakes sitting on the counter of his kitchen. His mouth salivated as he walked over, looking around and grabbing one, looking at it. 

He smiled to himself as he looked at it. His wife had went all out with these cupcakes, buying Halloween themed cupcake papers and there were edible pumpkin faces stuck to the orange icing of the cupcakes. 

Layne took a bite of the cupcake, orange icing smeared on his face as he opened the fridge, grabbing a water and closing it, licking his fingers as he held the water, walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch, the television already on, watching it.

Layne set the cupcake down, opening his water and taking huge gulps, setting it on the coffee table in front of him and finishing the pumpkin spice cupcake off, throwing the bat decorated cupcake paper onto the coffee table. 

He sighed as he sat there quietly, idly watching the TV and sipping his water. Suddenly as he was sitting there, he heard his wife Jussi.

"Layne!" She exclaimed.

Layne jumped, turning his head slightly, water bottle lingering near his lips, never taking his eyes off of the television.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Did you eat one of the cupcakes!? Babe! Those are for the kids. Don't eat anymore until the babies get theirs!" Jussi exclaimed.

Layne frowned slightly as he stared at the TV. 

"I fucking paid for the ingredients, I'm gonna get one cupcake." 

Layne smiled when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders and felt a pair of lips press against his cheek.

"You are just a big fucking kid yourself babe..." Jussi chuckled, walking around the couch and coffee table, standing in front of the TV.

Layne's blank stare focused on his wife. He furrowed his brows, looking at her as she stood there, a smile on her face, her hands behind her back.

It was Halloween and she was dressed up, wearing her favorite tight cheetah dress, her nose painted black with lines painted on her face for whiskers, her eyes lined with eyeliner in a cat eye fashion and she had a cat ears headband on her wavy red hair.

She smiled at Layne and Layne smiled back at her.

"That's your costume? A cat?" Layne smirked, looking her up and down.

"Yes." Jussi smiled, making her way towards Layne.

"Cool." Layne smirked, sitting there idly.

Jussi came up to Layne and put a cat ears headband over his blonde locks. She backed away, smiling hard at him, shrugging her shoulders giddily as she looked at him.

"Babe what are you doing?" Layne sighed and frowned slightly, taking the cat ears headband off of his head and setting it beside him.

"Layne! Please wear them...so we can have matching costumes!" Jussi pouted.

"Babe I already told you, I don't do this Halloween stuff." Layne sighed.

"I know but I just want us to be matching at the Mall tonight when we take the babies to the Candy Festival." Jussi pouted.

Layne rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Do I _have_ to even go to that? That's gonna be rugrat central...all the little brats running around and all that noise..." Layne sighed, laying back against the cushions of the couch lazily.

"Yes you have to go. You know I can't handle all the boys by myself!" Jussi exclaimed.

"Yeah well Liz fucking owes us next year. Oscar and Issac better fucking behave tonight." Layne sighed.

Jussi rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, pouting at her husband.

"Layne please wear your cat ears, you look so cute in them...I want you to match with me. Pleeease." Jussi begged.

"I'll wear 'em tonight." Layne muttered.

"But I want you to wear them now...all day..." Jussi sighed, standing in front of Layne.

"I'll wear 'em tonight." Layne repeated again, looking up at her.

Jussi looked down at Layne, her hands on the hem of her skirt. Layne's eyes fell to her hands, licking his lips as he sat up slightly, seeming to already know what she was fixing to do.

Jussi slowly lifted her skirt up, revealing her black, lacy panties.

Layne's breath caught in his throat as he stared at her panties. Her lingerie always turned him on something fierce.

"Jussi..." Layne muttered, reaching his hand up to touch her. "Fucking Halloween themed huh?"

"No!" Jussi frowned, slapping Layne's hand away as she still held her skirt up with one hand.

"What!?" Layne pouted, looking up at her, a gleam in his eyes.

"Wear your cat ears!" Jussi pouted.

"C'mon Justine...you're the one who pulled your kitty out for me to see...now you won't let me stroke it unless I wear these stupid fucking cat ears?" Layne frowned.

"Their not stupid! Their cute!" Jussi frowned, still holding her skirt up, turning around and about to walk off.

Layne caught a glimpse of her ass in those black and lacy panties. He could feel a familiar pang between his legs.

"No babe no don't walk off! Look! I'm wearing them! Bring that kitty back over here so I can pet it!" Layne exclaimed, hastily putting the cat ears headband around his head.

Jussi sighed, dropping her skirt and looked back, smirking at her husband. She turned around and made her way back over to the couch, straddling him and wrapping her arms around his neck, leaning down to kiss him passionately, snaking her tongue in his mouth. 

She was careful not to let their noses touch as not to mess up her cat make up on her face.

Layne gasped as their tongues touched, his hands snaking around to her ass, squeezing.

Jussi pulled away, whipping her wavy red hair to one side, smiling down at Layne as she grinded her hips against him.

"You feel hard..." She smirked.

"No shit...pull your skirt up, sit that kitty down on my perch." Layne smirked, biting his lip as he looked into her eyes.

She giggled, lifting herself up and pulled her skirt up. Layne eyed her panties with a hunger, his hands rubbing all over her hips and thighs. He looked into her eyes and she smiled, placing kisses all over his face.

"You look so cute in your cat ears babe." Jussi smiled.

"Yeah yeah. You too. Hey I'm in heat...Let's follow our instincts and fuck." Layne replied bluntly, grinding his hips up into hers.

"Layne! The kids will be home at any minute!" Jussi replied teasingly, reaching her hands down to undo Layne's jeans.

"This won't take long..." Layne sighed, laying his head back against the couch as he felt Jussi's hand between them, pulling his erection out and stroking it.

Layne lifted his head back up to see her lifting her hips up, pulling her panties to the side, exposing her vagina. Layne eyed the pretty M shaped organ perfectly, eyes fixated on the middle as she slowly sat back down onto his lap, her skirt scrunched up around her stomach.

"Oh god daddy...you're really hard..." Jussi sighed, arms around Layne's neck as she started to bounce lightly on his lap.

Layne wrapped his arms around Jussi, his hands on her pantied ass as she started to fuck him. His breathes came out slow and deep as he rested his head on her shoulder, concentrating on the feeling of himself inside of her as she bounced on his lap.

Their breathes melded together as they moved together, Layne bucking his hips up and she pushing back down on his lap. She brought one hand down to cup his face as they kissed, not caring about her cat make up anymore. Their noses touched as they kissed hungrily, the black paint getting smeared on Layne's face.

Layne pulled away, almost gasping for air as he whispered, "Harder!"

Jussi smirked as she bounced on his lap as hard as she could, the couch making a creaking noise as they fucked.

Layne looked into her eyes as he bucked his hips up, holding onto her. It wasn't long before he slowed, jerking up into her a few times as he reached his orgasm, grunting with furrowed brows as he stared up at her, face flushed.

She stared down at him, a seductive look on her face as Layne fell back against the couch, she still on his lap, his cock still inside of her partially as he started going flaccid. Layne's breathes were heavy as he breathed hard, feeling relaxed from what had just happened.

As they sat there on the couch, Jussi still straddling Layne's lap, they heard a car door slam outside and a bunch of Kids laughing and screaming.

"Babies are here." Jussi said seductively.

"Fuck.." Layne smirked, staring up at her, wanting to take this to the bedroom and continue.

The kid's voices got louder and louder and Jussi finally got off of Layne, quickly fixing her clothes. Layne put his dick up and fixed his pants just in time as the front door opened and a familar voice sounded.

"MOMMY! DADDY WE'RE BACK!" Junior screamed, running into the house, his trick or treat bag in tow.

"Hi sweetie! Oh look at all of you...such neat costumes!" Jussi smiled enthusiastically, bending slightly as she looked at all the kids.

Layne smirked to himself...he loved how Jussi could go from being a nasty whore to loving, innocent mother within seconds. He adjusted his cat ears and looked over the couch at the kids who were piled around Jussi.

Liz had took the kids to get their costumes. Junior was dressed up as a ninja, waving his stick around and making ninja noises. Oscar and Issac were dressed as zombies, and little Veronica was dressed as a pumpkin.

"Aww you guys look awesome." Layne smiled, getting up and going to stand by Jussi.

"Daddy! You and mommy are kitties!" Junior pointed with his ninja stick, noticing their matching cat ears.

"Yeah bud, yeah we are." Layne smiled, wrapping his arm around Jussi's waist.

"Your make up sucks Aunt Jussi." Oscar replied, pointing. "Hey uncle Layne, what's that black stuff on your face?"

Layne jumped and touched his face, looking at Jussi, brows furrowed.

Jussi rolled her eyes. "Oscar I just need to touch it up. Listen up kids, there's pumpkin cupcakes in the kitchen, C'mon, let's go eat some." Jussi smiled.

All the kids screamed with excitement, following Jussi in the kitchen to get their treats.

Layne smirked, lagging behind as he stood in the threshold of the kitchen, watching as Jussi, with her smeared cat make up, handed out cupcakes to all the kids, a smile on her face.

She was so beautiful. He loved his family. It was going to be a good Halloween. 

"Layne? Babe do you want another one?" Jussi asked, holding out the pan.

"Huh? Yeah. Yeah I'll have another one." Layne smirked, making his way through the crowd of munching rugrats, grabbing a cupcake and eating it.

"What do you guys say!?" Layne exclaimed, looking around at his kids and nephews.

A unorganized chorus of "thanks aunt Jussi/mommy" sounded from the rugrat brigade.

Jussi smiled and kissed Layne's cheek before disappearing out of the kitchen.

"Hey Uncle Layne!" Issac called.

"Hm?" Layne asked as he ate his 2nd cupcake.

"Aren't cat costumes for girls?" Issac asked.

Layne rolled his eyes and shook his head.

* * *

Later that night, Layne and Jussi carted all the kids to the Mall in Seattle, to the annual Candy festival. It was like letting animals out of a Zoo as they entered the mall. All of the kids took off like a bat out of hell with their Halloween bags to fill them with all of the free candy around the mall.

"Hey don't lose your sister!" Layne yelled at Junior as the kids ran off.

He sighed, shaking his head as he looked at Jussi. Both people were dawning their cat ears. Jussi had repainted her face and painted Layne's.

They sat on a bench and Jussi pulled her phone out, taking pictures of she and Layne.

"Jussi you're the greatest mother ever." Layne sighed and smiled, looking at her.

Jussi blushed, looking down and shrugging.

"No I'm not. Stop it Layne."

"No I'm serious. Look how happy the kids are...you've made this a great Halloween..." Layne smiled.

They looked up to see the kids running around from station to station, holding their bags out for candy.

"This was a good idea, coming out here..." Layne smirked.

He leaned over and kissed Jussi. As they were kissing, they heard someone say, "Ewww!"

Layne pulled away and they looked over with furrowed brows to see Oscar standing there and looking at them.

"Ah what are you looking at!?" Layne exclaimed, playfully jumping at his nephew, causing him to giggle and run off.

He looked back at Jussi smirking.

"What?" Jussi asked softly.

"You know what, we never finished what we were doing earlier today." Layne smiled.

"And how do you figure that?" Jussi smirked.

"Because I didn't never hear your kitten purr." Layne smirked.

"Oh...that's right..." Jussi smiled.

"I say we go to the Family restroom so I can stroke your kitten until it purrs, all over my mouth..." Layne said seductively.

"Layne! Oh my god!" Jussi smiled, giggling as they pressed their foreheads together.

Layne stuck his hand between her legs and Jussi pushed it away.

"Layne you are so naughty!" Jussi smiled. "Let's wait until we get home...let's just enjoy the children's fun for now!"

Layne sighed, licking her neck.

"Oh alright...but when we get home...it's on...I gotta groom your kitty." Layne smirked.

They stood up and Jussi got her phone out as they followed the kids around, taking pictures.

It filled Layne's heart with joy to see how happy his wife was with all of this Halloween stuff.

There was nothing better then spending time with his family on Halloween.


End file.
